Gypsy Hope
by PyrusAngel
Summary: What happens when Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Sakura are outcast Gypsies and all of the guys are the princes of the Konoha Kingdom? Will Love evolve? You'll have to read it to find out. NejiTen Shikatem InoCho Narhin Sakuragarra and more many own
1. The Encounter

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

Overview: We lived outside the tall gray walls that surrounded the great city. People called us outcasts, but we call our selves Earth's Unknown. We have many talents, we never depended on anyone, but our own kind, and to the people who lived inside those walls we are the Gypsies.

**-Girl's Pov.-**

"Hinata-chan!!! We found away into the town!!" Called two blonde girls, who came running in to a little camp located deep with in the woods that surrounded Konoha.

One had long bleach blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail with baby blue eyes. This girl also wore tattered dark purple skirt with a matching top. Under it she wore a netted undershirt and bandages. Last she wore old worn slippers and a pouch hung from the top of her skirt.

The other blonde had dirty blonde hair tucked into four ponytails and she had dark swamp green eyes. Unlike her partner she wore little purple skirt and shirt and had netted cloth all over her body. She to wore old wore shoes and a cloth pouch tied around her waist.

"You did?" said a girl with midnight purple hair as she walked out of one of the tents.

This new girl wore a tan shirt and baggy navy pants that had many patches and holes in them. Under her midnight purple hair she had white pupil less eyes yet she was not blind. Like the blondes she to had a cloth pouch on her side.

"Yes!" the blondes said as they came to a stop in front of the girl with midnight purple hair.

"Oh Ino-chan! Temari-chan! We have to tell Tenten-chan!" Squealed Hinata as she pulled the blondes to the light green tent near the center of the campsite.

"Tenten-chan we have great news!" the three said as they came to the tent flap.

"Yes! Yes! Sisters come on and tell me this great news," called a coco-eyed girl from inside the tent.

Tenten was sitting one of the large pillows that were lying on the floor of the tent. Her silky brown hair pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head. She wore a dull red Chinese style shirt and baggy navy pants like Hinata. Like all the others she had a cloth pouch around her hip.

"Well we found an underground tunnel that leads to the main square in the town," said Ino.

"Good we need the money. So ladies break out the dresses, jewelry, and instruments because we are going in to through a party. Our Way!!" Tenten said as she stood up with an evil smirk on her face.

**-Boy's Pov.-**

"I'm BOARD!!!" screamed a blonde boy form the couch with in Konoha's Castle. **(Yes the guys are Konoha's princes)**

"Then do something, dope," replied a guy with dark brown (black) hair tied in a tight ponytail at the top of his head.

"He's right Naruto you should do something other then complain," agreed the other brown almost black haired boy with his long hair in a lose ponytail as he walked into the room.

"Oh shut it Neji!" screamed Naruto.

"Shut it all of you," said a red haired guy as he walked into the room after Neji.

"I know lets all go out into town with out the guards!" said the older mild brown haired boy who had just woken up from his nap.

"Great idea Kankurou!" called Naruto, "Hey Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Lee, Kiba you guys want to come?"

"Why not there's nothing else to do," Kiba said as he came in from the kitchen with his dog on his shoulder.

"Well…fine this could turn out to be cool!" Neji said as he followed the others out the back door of the castle that lead into town.

**-Girl's Pov. -**

"Sakura Hurry up!!" called a cloaked Tenten.

"Coming" called the pink haired girl.

"Now does everyone have their pouch?"

"Hai!" called the other girls around Tenten.

"Great now lets go."

**-A little later in the main square-**

"Okay now the speakers are up and so are the microphones," Ino said to Tenten.

"Great then lets start ladies!" Tenten yelled as she turned to Hinata and Sakura.

Hinata through up her lavender cloak to reveal a gorgeous dress. It had a white colored shirt, with a lavender rose skirt with gold bells attacked to the fabric, she also had Lavender rose ankle and wrist bands that had bells on them to, and around her waist and stomach she wore a lavender rose striped fabric.

"Ready Hinata?" asked Tenten tossing her a microphone.

"Hai!" said the shy girl, as she caught the microphone and started to sing.

**(Song is Tokyo girl by the Ace of Base. You have to listen as you read K?)**

_Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
That cute inscru-tability  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery  
_

As Hinata sang the other girls played the music, Sakura through her cherry blossom pink cloak. Her dance dress was equally gorgeous as Hinata's. It had a white top. A rose pink skirt with silver, Sakura didn't have the bells on her ankles and wrist like Hinata, but she did have bangles that clanked as she walked out into the open waiting for her cue to start.

_  
Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
Shaking up hearts around the world  
You can't forget that stunning face  
Smiling at you it's your destiny  
_

Sakura now started to dance to the music. Her movements were so graceful that watchers soon surrounded the girls in less than a minute.

_She's got the face sweet as a baby  
Elegant taste and money to burn  
Her "yes" is "no", "no" is a "maybe"  
Her language is so hard to learn_

Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
That cute inscru-tability  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery

In Tokyo

Though there's a fire burns inside here  
Outside is ivory, silk and ice  
Nothing she wants is denied her  
You'd better take my advice

Many has tried to get near her  
Deep in the heart of Tokyo  
Found nothing there but a mirror  
She's no one you'll ever know

Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
That cute inscru-tability  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery

In Tokyo

She's got the face sweet as a baby  
Elegant taste and money to burn  
Her "yes" is "no", "no" is a "maybe"  
Her language is so hard to learn

Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
That cute inscru-tability  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery

Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
Shaking up hearts around the world  
You can't forget that stunning face  
Smiling at you it's your destiny

In Tokyo - sweet as a baby  
In Tokyo - sweet as a baby  
In Tokyo - sweet as a baby  
Sweet as a baby  
Sweet as a baby  
Sweet as a baby

**-Boy's Pov. -**

"What's that sound?" Naruto asked as he pulled his cloak hood off and stopped in front the main square.

"I don't know but whatever it is lets… Kiba? Narutooooo come back!" called Shino, "I was going to say 'lets NOT see what it is' oh I give up lets go after them!"

The other guys followed Kiba and Naruto into the packed crowd. They soon caught up with the two of them at the front of the circle.

"Wow," was all Naruto and the other princes could say as they stood there and watched the girl who was just starting to dance.

"Who are they?" asked Naruto.

"By the cloths I would say Gypsies," Shika said as he sat down and began to watch.

"Right I agree," Shino said as he sat next to Shika on the ground.

**-Normal Pov.-**

Soon the entire crowd had sat down all seemed hypnotized by Sakura's motions and Hinata's voice. After Hinata had finished her song the two bowed and walked over to the other three and sat down on the ground. After they sat down two of the others stood up and walked out into the dance area. Both turned their head to the other before both tossed the cape at the same time.

Ino's dark blue cloak to reveal a white shirt, her skirt was an orchid purple. She had silver earrings, necklace, and bangles on her ankle and wrist. Temari though had a white shirt and a wisteria purple skirt with gold bells on her skirt, ankle, and wrist. Temari turned and caught the microphone Hinata through to her. She turned and nodded to Ino who got ready to start her dance.

**('Mississippi Girl' listen as you read)**

_Well it's a long way from Star, Mississippi  
To the big stage I'm singing on tonight  
And sometimes the butterflies still get me  
When I'm in the spotlight_

And some people seem to think that I've changed  
That I'm different than I was back then  
But in my soul I know that I'm the same way  
That I really always been

[Chorus:]  
Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big-headed from a little bit of fame  
I still like wearing my old ball cap  
Ride my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

Well I spent a few weeks in California  
They put my face on the big movie screen  
But that don't mean I've forgotten where I came from  
That's just me chasing dreams, yeah

[Chorus:]  
Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame  
I still like wearing my old ball cap  
Ride my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame  
I still like wearing my old ball cap  
Ride my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

Mississippi girl  
oohh  
Mississippi girl  
Mississippi girl  
yeah yeah  
oo ohh

Mississippi girl

Once the two were done everyone turned to the only cloaked girl. Ino and Temari returned to the others as a puff of smoke appeared to show a boy with black hair and scars on both sides of his face, and his eyes were a dark brown (black) in front of the now sitting girls. He wore a tattered, dirty, light brown cloak that covered his body and other cloths.

"Hello Tenten-chan you called?" he said to the cloaked girl after he had bowed on to one knee.

"Hai, I need you to sing with me for this wonderful audience." Said the cloaked girl as she stood and handed him Temari's microphone.

"Hai," he said as he stood and took the mic. Noting not to touch Tenten's hand.

Tenten stood in the middle of the dance floor before removing her cloak. Her cloak was a dark forest green color, but once it was lifted and tossed away it reviled a cream colored shirt with a sky blue sash that laced over one of her shoulders, it was also covered in gold bells. Her skirt was a darker blue then the sash, but was still the color of the sky and covered in gold bells. Unlike the other girls she had bangles and bells on. Her hair was tied in two buns on either side of her head.

"What are you waiting for, Momo?" Tenten said with an annoyed tone to the boy.

"Hai!" the boy said to her as he bowed his head to her.

He striated and picked up one hand and brought it over his shoulder, before letting it rip through the air. At the exact moment his hand flew over the ground a lager puff smoke appeared in front of him. Their appeared three boys all looked completely different. The one to the far right hand side had golden hair the color of the sun and murky mud colored eyes. The one in the center had dark blue hair the color of the sky as the sun reseeds before night and eyes the color of black silk. The last one to the left had dark brown hair the color of damp dirt and he also had coco colored eyes.

"Now lets start," Tenten said as she turned the three new boys went to the empty instruments and Momo came and stood behind Tenten as he waited for the music.

**(You have to listen to the song as you read, "****Song: Baby Boy [by Beyonce feat. Sean Paul])**

Sean Paul_  
Certified quality  
A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology  
Buck dem da right way - dat my policy  
Sean Paul alongside - now hear what da man say - Beyonce  
Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya  
Beyonce sing it now ya_

baby boy you stay on my mind  
fulfil my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams  
Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

Picture you in the West Indies  
Feeling like royalty in the party  
Picture me sexy in a two peice  
Laying on exotic beaches in the white sand  
Picture us gettin served breakfast  
Five star sweets in the south of France  
Picture this, being rich, shoppin for expensive gifts  
Imagine we can do this all day  
(whoa na na na)

Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live  
And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize  
I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride  
Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied  
Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified  
Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide  
And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride - girl

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
fuffil my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams  
Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies  
I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

Picture you an african prince  
_Just looking at the water glistnin of my body  
Picture me an indian princess  
Dominate this from the house of cartiae  
Picture us layin on silk sheets  
lookin at the sun set sipping champagne  
Picture this Me and you  
doin what we wanna do  
Imagine we could do this all day  
(whoa na na na)_

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
fuffil my fantasies  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams  
Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies(bye bye bye bye)  
I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
Baby boy you are so damn fine  
Baby boy wont you be mine  
Baby boy lets conceive an angel  
Baby boy you stay on my mind(ooooooo)  
Baby boy you are so damn fine(oooooo)  
Baby boy wont you be mine(ooooooo)  
Baby boy lets conceive an angel

Top top - girl  
Me and you together is a wrap - dat girl  
Driving around da town in your drop top - girl  
You no stop shock - girl  
Little more da Dutty, we'll rock dat world  
(Whoa na na na)

Baby boy you stay on my mind  
fuffil my fantasies(whoa na na na)  
I think about you all the time  
I see you in my dreams(whoa na na na)  
Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies(whoa na na na)  
I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

We're steppin it hotta(hotta hotta hotta yo)  
We're steppin it hotta(hotta hotta hotta yo)  
I know your gonna like it  
I know your gonna like it

I'm steppin it hotta(hotta hotta hotta yo)  
I'm steppin it hotta(hotta hotta hotta yo)  
So dont you fight it  
_So dont you fight it_

Once the song ended Tenten closed her eyes and turned and glared at Momo who placed the microphone on its stand and sat on the ground. Tenten looked at her friend/sisters and nodded. They started to play a new tune as Tenten turned and started to sing again.

**(Unwritten)**

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin

"Get them NOW," called a mans voice from outside the circle cutting off Tenten's song.

"Hit it," Ino called as she pulled out her pouch and through a dark purple powder onto the ground.

********************************

Sorry for the no updates but I hope everyone likes the other chapters I'm posting today and I will be updating a lot more since school's over.


	2. The Capture

Well here's the second chapter. Hope you like it and it will just get better from here on. And it will have a lot of fluff. Now where were we last chapter? Oh yes.

"_character thoughts"_

"_inner talking to character"_

"_**character inner in flash back"**_

"_**character thoughts in flash back"**_

"**flash backs"**

Review…

"Get them NOW," called a man's voice from outside the circle cutting off Tenten's song.

"Hit it," Ino called as she pulled out her pouch and throw a dark purple powder onto the ground.

**Chapter 2: The Capture**

From Ino's powder smoke rose in a dark purple puff of smoke. Once it had cleared the audience saw five bobcats and Ino in her dress with the wind blowing her hair and making her bells jingle. Each cat had a purple spot on their front left paw and the leader had a long silver necklace around its necks. **(Note: Asuma is the leader of the bobcats.)**

"Now go my pets attack," Ino said as she pointed to the guards that had just appeared. The bobcats did as she instructed. They jumped with the swiftness of any animal. Left right they worked together in working to complete the task Ino had given them.

"There just cats hit them down!" called the man's voice as a navy haired boy with onyx eyes.

"Yes, sir!" the guards replied as they fought back agents the bobcats.

"Oh, no you don't! Go!!" called Sakura as she through her pink powder on to the ground.

Like Ino once that powder cleared five big cats stood, but these were lions. These lions had pink heart on their forehead. The leader was a male whose right eye had a scar that ran from the top of its eye to the bottom of his chin. **(Note: readers this is Kakashi)** This lion roared as his amber eyes meet the onyx-eyed man.

"OMFG!" was all Sakura could say as she realized who the onyx eyed boy was.

"Well look who it is. The run away blossom," smirked the guy.

"Uchiha!" said Temari as she too joined her 'sisters', "I'll help! If this loser is here, we'll need all the help we can get!"

Temari through her light violet powder onto the ground, once the smoke cleared there stood five leapers. They had violet star on their chests mixed with the spots. The leader had a golden hope in its ear, **(Note: Baki is the leader)** now nine cats looked down at the twenty some soldiers and one Uchiha.

"Glad you all remember me," he said.

"How can we forget the person that took one of our sisters from use? Sas-gay?" Ino said with a sneer on her face when she said his name.

**-Boy's Pov. -**

"What?" said Shikamaru.

"Sasuke did what?" Naruto asked.

"Dopes just listen!" said Shino slapping the two in the back of the head.

**-Girl's Pov. -**

Ino's bobcats, Sakura's lions, and Temari's leopards all attacked the guards as Kakashi attacked Sasuke. Meanwhile Tenten, Hinata, and Momo's gang were busy cleaning up all the equipment.

"Hurry up Akira!** (1)**," Tenten said as she pilled the things as the dark blue haired boy that Momo had called jumped on top of the pile.

"At your camp, Ten?" He asked the panda haired girl.

"Hai. And hurry there and hurry back!" she said as she looked at the near by fight.

"Hina, Help the others! Momo you too!" Tenten called.

"Hai." the two said together.

Hinata and Momo ran to join Temari, Sakura, and Ino in the fight with Sasuke. They throw their powder Momo's was a pitch black while Hinata's was a navy blue color. As the smoke cleared ten new cats appeared.

Five huge tigers appeared in front of Hinata. Four were a dark orange with black strips and the last was a snow white with light gray stripes. All of the tigers had navy wings on the outside of their eye and the white leader had red eyes. **(Note: Kurenai is the leader)**

Momo had five Pumas lined up teeth bared at Sasuke and his troops. They all had black circles on their ears, and the leader had a blue skull on its chest.

**-Boy's Pov. -**

"Alright so now what Neji??" asked a mad Naruto.

"Wait we can't blow our clover if Sasuke's here," Gaara said but by his tone they all knew that he wanted to kill Sasuke just as much as Naruto did.

"Yes listen to Gaara, Naruto we'll help out later," Kiba said.

**-Girl's Pov. -**

"Alright now can we help Ten PLEASE!!!" whined the dark chocolate haired boy who had just returned with Akira from taking the equipment to the camp.

"I guess so Ryuu **(2)**. And take Kiyoshi **(3) **and Akirawith you since your all doing nothing," Tenten said as she turned the golden haired boy next to them.

"Alright I'll go," he said.

Tenten turned to the crowed who was watching the battle as if it was all part of the show. That's when she saw them. They wore light brown cloaks, but the cloaks didn't have a tear or patch or anywhere on them. And the way they were sitting or standing with in the crowd was not any way an outcast would act with the ongoing battle.

**-In Tenten's head-**

"Who are they?" Tenten asked her self.

"I don't know but they're not Gypsies like us, and they aren't villagers either." Said Tenten's inner.

"Right…so are they friends or foes?" Tenten asked her inner.

"Well only time will tell," said her inner.

"OMG one has pale lavender eyes like Hinata! That means…they're related." Tenten screamed in her head.

"Calm it down!! We don't know if that group is good or bad so calming down and waiting to see is our only chose at the moment!!" Tenten's inner scolded her.

**-Normal Pov. -**

Tenten's eyes once again met the pale lavender ones in the crowd. She tore her eyes away and turned her attention back to the battle, which had just gotten worst. Temari, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Momo were badly bruised and hurt. Ryuu, Akira, and Kiyoshi had just gotten out their cats. Akira had his black panthers out. They all had red bats on their chests and the leader also had dark green eyes **(Note: the other panthers have black eyes.)**

Ryuu had his cheetahs at a fighting stance so their black skulls on their white chest shinned in the afternoon sun, and the leader had blood stained teeth that were bared. Last but not lest Kiyoshi had his amber eyed jaguars starring down Sasuke like he was a fresh piece of meat. They all had green tipped ears and the leader had a blood red heart on its forehead.

"Hurry and go to part 2!!" Tenten said as pulled out her pouch and pulled out a silver powder and through it to the ground, and with in the smoke one word could be heard, "NOW!!"

Something was happening to the others…they covered their bodies with their powder. The cats were circling the cloud of smoke that had engulfed the five girls and four boys. Once it had cleared something had changed. There were now six pumas, tigers, bobcats, lions, leopards, panthers, cheetahs, and jaguars. Also five other cats had joined the fight, they were…Ligers **(Note: It's the cross of a male lion and a female tiger)** and only the chocolate bun hair girl could be found in the center of the group of cats.

**-Boy's Pov. -**

"Wait were did the other ones go??" asked Naruto.

"Look at the tigers there's a pure white one," said Kankurou.

"Right some how the other girls and the guys transformed into whatever kind of cat they have," said Shino.

"But which are the cats and which are the humans?" ask Kiba as he scratched his head

"The humans have a colored vine with leaves up the left front leg," Gaara said as he turned his full attention to the battle now.

"But why is bun girl still around?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know how about you go ask her baka!" said Neji as he punched the blonde's head once again.

**-Normal Pov. -**

"Generals send the troops to battle and come to me." Tenten called to the 53 cats around her.

45 cats pounded to the now gaining troops and Sasuke. Tenten soon had 8 cats of different species sitting around her. To the right was a pure white tiger with pale lavender eyes and navy vine and leaves traveling up her front left leg.

Next left of the tiger was a bobcat but it had light brown strips barley visible against the light brown coat it had blue eyes it had a dark purple vine up its left front leg. To the left of the bobcat was a cheetah but his tail was pure white and orange and black spotted fur and his eyes were the color of coco powder. His white tail flicked left and right and his left front leg was covered with a dark olive green vine.

To the left of the cheetah was a puma but it had a very tan colored coat instead of the dark mahogany coat the other pumas had, his eyes were midnight black that glinted in the golden sun. His front left leg had a pitch-black vine that traveled up to his chest. To the left of the puma was a lion but her coat was a pearl white instead of the sand brown color of normal lions, her eyes were an emerald green other then the normal amber color. Her left front leg was covered in a cherry blossom pink vine.

To the left of the lion was the panther but it was a light brown color other then the normal midnight black color and the black eyes that the other panthers have was changed into golden amber eyes. He had a steel blue vine that curled around his leg. To the left of the panther was a large spotted leopard she had white fur and black spots other then the dark orange coat with black spots. Her eyes were a dark swamp green other then the light amber eyes her other cats had. Her left front leg was covered in a light purple vine that traveled up her slender leg.

The last cat that completed the circle around Tenten was a jaguar. It had black fur covered in dark brown spots covering his body other then the normal orange and black coat of the other jaguars. His eyes were deep murky brown other then the dark amber ones normal jaguars have, and his front left leg was covered in a blood red vine.

"Alright now we have to stop Sasuke without part 3. K?" Tenten told the cats.

They all nodded in response before turning to face a defenseless Sasuke, but all of the other cats had retreated back to their generals. Hinata who was at the head of the circle roared fiercely in Sasuke's direction before bounding followed close behind her were all 52 other cats pounding after her. Sasuke bolted to the left only to find cats, he turned to his left again to find more cats, he turned left again only to find guess what MORE cats. One last turn he saw a group of very mad generals and their bun haired leader.

"Yo so we met again Tenten, leader of the Northern Gypsy troop," Sasuke said with an evil grin as he reached behind him into the pouch on his leg, when he suddenly saw lager teeth open and ready to bite his arm.

"Aww… Tsk tsk tsk Sasuke one false move Kakashi-kun is going to kill you if you try," said the white lion who had stepped out of the circle to sit in front of the still form in the center of the circle of cats.

"Oh Sakura we should just kill him after what he did last time," said the light brown bobcat who was lying on the ground with her eyes fix sated on Sasuke.

"I know but I want to torture him first," The lion said with an evil grin.

"To late listen," said the white tailed cheetah with his teeth bared.

Sure enough they all heard the clatter of swords against fabric, and the soft footsteps of Sasuke's reinforcements. The cats slowly turned prepared to be command to attack. Tenten glared at Sasuke and so did all of the generals around her.

"Sorry Sakura another time," Tenten said as she saw the lion rise and trot over to her friends.

"It's all right I can wait, but I bet Ino can't," Sakura smirked.

"No fighting! Get ready to attack!" Momo said as he saw the first foot soldiers.

"Momo's right!" Tenten said as she raised her arms, "NOW GO!"

The cat generals pounded forward with all the other cats pounding after them. The cat's came at the unexpected reinforcements with a barrage of claws and teeth. The crowd began to back away at the sight of all the blood but some stayed for these cats were hurting the ones that had taxed them into these poor conditions. Tenten approached the still form of Sasuke who still had Kakashi's mouth open around his arm.

"You f****** b****…." Sasuke sputtered as he saw Tenten's feet that were decorated with her golden bangles.

"Now now no need for harsh language because we can't kill you here now so the next time we meet we will. For sure…." But a loud blood-curtailing roar that made both Kakashi and Tenten to look up. What they saw was horrible.

A white lion was lying down in a larger metal cage with a huge gash across her shoulder. Her emerald eyes glinted with furry and her teeth were still bared. The other cats were too busy to help. She roared once again as another soldier came and cut her across her back. Now was when Kakashi bolted to help his master, but he didn't leave an unscared Sasuke.

Before he left Kakashi's teeth jabbed deeply into Sasuke's arm. Also his front paw's claws cut deep into Sasuke's leg. Sasuke quickly collapsed in front of Tenten. She took one glance at him before rushing to Sakura's aid. Tenten ran and began to pull out another pouch when Sakura called out to her.

"No Tenten if they see that now we lose our surprise. Just take everyone else and leave," Sakura yelled.

"But…" Tenten called back

"No no buts GO!!!"

Tenten turned and looked once at the cats around her. Most were down but they soon sprang right back up and attacked the closest soldier. Tenten turned and saw Sakura transforming to her self as the tarp separated her from Tenten. Tenten's face turned to shock as her mind kicked in. 'More were on the way here!' was what played inside Tenten's mind. Her body kicked in next, as she was not about to lose all of her friends.

Tenten climbed on of the near by houses to get a better look area. She saw them! Over 50 cages were on the way to the battle area! Tenten's brain sprang with the fear of all her friends being captured by Sasuke's army, "No this can't be I won't allow it to happen!" Tenten said.

"Were going NOW!!!" Tenten yelled.

The cats pricked up their ears and cocked their heads to were Tenten stood. Once they saw her run, they all bolted. They ran down the street or up to the roofs. They jumped and waved through the streets like rats in a maze. Soon they all saw the outer wall and soon they were safely in to Emerald Forest. But one cat was still left in the city.

Tenten stood on the tallest tree on the edge of the forest wishing to have everyone home, but Sakura was not.

**-In Tenten's head-**

'_She had said not to worry'_

'_But that's when I have to worry'_

'_Let's go check on the others and tell them what has happened'_

**-Normal Pov. -**

Tenten turned and with one more look over her shoulder before she ran deeper into the Emerald Forest.

**-Back in Town\ Boy's Pov. -**

The guys looked on at the cage where they were sure one of the cats had been captured.

"Which one was it Gaara?" Naruto asked as they all got up and started to walk away.

"The lion dope!" said Kiba as he hit Naruto in the head.

"What had they meant by '…after what he did last time…'?" asked Shikamaru

"I don't know but I bet it was not the first time Sasuke has meet that group of Gypsies," Neji said as they walked into the back door of the castle.

"Well how can we help out the one Sasuke captured?" asked Choji said between eating his chips.

"We shall YOUTHFULLY save her from his hands in the dead of night," Lee screamed.

"LEEEEE" yelled everyone except Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Shino. **(Note: They're to cool to scream)**

"No wait I think Lee's on to something," Neji said, then he motioned for everyone to come over to him and listen.


	3. The Meeting

Yo I'm back time to move on.

"_character thoughts"_

"_inner talking to character"_

"_**character inner in flash back"**_

"_**character thoughts in flash back"**_

"**flash backs"**

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

**-Boy's Pov. -**

"That's a great plan Neji," Naruto said after Neji had told them his entire plan.

"Yes and it was my Youthful words that brought it to him," Lee said as he started to skip around the room.

"Yes Lee thanks," Neji said as he fell down on to the couch, "Now Krow I want you to go as always to go see Sasuke. I want him to tell you and then you come up and tell us what he said, alright?"

"Okay dooky great admiral." Krow said as he stood and walked to the door.

"Alright everyone have fun and Gaara come with me," Neji said as he got up and walked to the balcony with Gaara following him.

**-On the balcony-**

"Yes Neji?" Gaara asked.

"Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"…….."

"Neji"

"When she was captured did you feel anything?"

"……………."

"…"

"Yes"

"OMFG!!!!!!!" came a voice from inside the room.

Neji and Gaara ran into the room to see a collapsed Kankurou on the floor and everyone else around him. Naruto was at Krow's side shaking him back and forth. Soon Kankurou's night black eyes soon flickered open and he sat bolt up right.

"Were is he? Were is he???"

"Krow calm down and explain what happened!" Shino said as he slapped Kankurou's face.

"Well…"

**-Flashback-**

**Krow was walling down the hall to Sasuke's office when he heard a whip crack and a girl scream. He followed to were the noises were coming from. Another crack and another scream were heard from behind an iron door that was were criminals were held when the kingdom was in war.**

**Walking through the door Krow saw the pink haired girl from the town square, but something had changed her hair was a darker pink and it was bright red in areas. Her face also was different it was contorted with pain and Krow finally saw why. The side of her head was BLEEDDING! HEAVILY! Also her right shoulder and left ankle were scared, her green eyes looked up and saw him and pleaded for him to help.**

"_**You have to help her!" cried his inner**_

"_**But… I can't Sasuke is right behind her!" Krow yelled at his inner.**_

**Sure enough there was Sasuke behind her flipping though some fills on the watch desk. Krow turned and bolted he ran all the way up to the tower. The only thing he said was "OMFG" before he collapsed.**

**-End Flashback-**

"Wow that was harsh. Neji we have to help her!" Naruto yelled once Kankurou was done his story.

"Yes we will but first thing first I have to talk to her and clear up a few things," Neji said as he sat on the couch.

"Like what?" Shikamaru said as he too sat on the couch, too.

"Well first of all who are these dancing girls? Where did they come from? How did they a) summon those cats and b) how did they them selves change into their cat? And what does the mark on the cat's left front leg mean? And I also have a few more questions."

"Okay that sounds like it could take awhile," Naruto said getting serious and joining the other two on the couch.

"Yes it probably will. So how to get rid of Sasuke?" Shino said as he too sat down with Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"I know come on I need everyone to make it work," Shikamaru said as he sat forward on the couch.

The others also came and listened as Neji and Shikamaru told them the plan

**-Girl's Pov. -**

"Tenten I'm getting worried shouldn't we go get her?" Ino said as she joined Tenten up on the huge oak tree in the center of their secret base.

"No she'll be fine. But just in case I have Kakashi tagged and if he leaves the camp and appears inside the city walls then we all head in and break her out of there," Tenten said from a higher branch above Ino.

"Hai!" Ino said as she jumped down off the tree.

Tenten's brown eyes had now lost that shine they had earlier that day, when they were all together. Now they were dull and lifeless. She looked over the busy city. Tenten felt a cool breeze encircle her, as she closed her eyes.

"_Wait its Shinju__** (1)**__!!" _Tenten thought as her eyes flickered open and she looked above her.

At first she saw nothing but then... there it was, a scaled flying body through the air. Tenten could see her old friend who had been flying around the world by her self for the past 3 mouths. Tenten smoothly slide off her branch and fell gracefully back down to Earth. Then she ran to the center of the clearing and called to the sky.

"SHINJUUUUUU!" she called getting not only the scaled body's attention, but also got everyone else in the camp's attentions. They looked at her and then to the sky. In a matter of seconds they all saw a pearl white dragon standing on feathery feet and taloned toes.

"How was your trip?" Tenten asked as she through her self around the dragon's neck in a huge hug.

"Great thanks. And how was life without me around Tenten?" asked Shinju.

"Okay I guess. But it was really dull!" was all Tenten said.

Tenten stepped back and looked at the female dragon. She had pearl white scales from head to toe that matched the clouds above. The dragon also had a wispy mane of aqua hair that went from the top of her head to her mid-back. Her snake like body was perfect for flyingin the air and diving into the sea. The dragon's pearl white eyes shinnied like Tenten's had earlier that day. That's when it hit her. Tenten whirled around to see her sisters around her smiling.

"Hinata," Tenten said as she looked into the lavender eyes of the girl.

"In your clan… is there a guy about a year older or our age?" Tenten asked.

"I don't remember I left at the age of 5." Hinata said as she looked into Tenten's half-life full eyes.

"Oh I see…………." Tenten said as she looked back up to the sky above her.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing that came from the other side of the camp. The lions bounded to the scene of the sound along with all the other cats. Shinju moved forward to follow, but Tenten stopped her.

"It might be Sasuke I want you to go into my tent. I'll come and get you if it's truly Sakura. K?" Tenten told the dragon.

"Yes I under stand." Shinju said as she walked to the pale green tent to the right of the tree where the group of girls still stood.

They all soon here a loud roar from one of the lions on the far side of the camp.

"That was Kakashi!" Hinata said in alarm.

"Lets go the cats need our help!" Temari yelled as she too ran to the sound.

"Okay lets move out girls!!" Tenten yelled

"Hai!!!" yelled all the girls as they all ran to help the cats. Tenten coming last in the group.

**-Back earlier with the Guys at the castle-**

Krow ran into Sasuke's office to see him sitting behind his desk with a few papers in his hands. Krow ran up to him and in his head he was saying 'Let the fun begin!'

"Hey Sasuke want to come with me to the book store?" Kankurou asked as he leaned on the side of Sasuke's desk.

"Why? Why would ask me?" Sasuke asked with a questioning look.

"Because I was gone go to the secret book shop that only you and me know of..."

"Count me in. Let's go." Sasuke said as he shoot out of his chair grabbed Krow's arm and ran out of the castle.

"That was to easy," laughed Kiba after Sasuke and Krow had left the castle.

"All right Neji we'll cover you. You have about 30 mins. To talk with her," Shino said as he opened the door for Neji.

Neji walked in to see a quite empty room. Neji walked quietly until he heard a faint whimper from the cell to the far back right of the room. He walked slowly making sure not to imitate Sasuke's movements.

That's when he saw her. She had cherry blossom pink hair that was stained red in places from the intense bleeding coming from her shoulders and neck. Her outfit from when her and the indigo haired girl were dancing was torn in places and most of the silver bangles were off. She was huddled in the corner of the cell so Neji could see no further damage then that.

Carefully he walked to the bars and sat down on the stone floor. His sudden movement made the girl jump and turn to look at him. Her emerald green eyes looked at him with fear and a little hope in them too. He could see that her eyes were stained with the fear of more blood.

"Its okay I won't hurt you." Neji told her in a calm voice, "May I know your name?"

"Sakura is my name. And don't you work for Sasgay?" She asked coming a little closer to him, but she still made sure that she was out of his arm's reach.

"No I don't work for him. I'm Neji one of the princes of Konoha. He works for me and the others."

"Then can you and the others get me out? Tenten and the others are probably worried sick." Sakura said as she came all the way to the bars now.

"Not now Sasuke will suspect some thing, but someone will come later tonight and take you to your friends."

"But how will I be able to know its them?"

"He'll have fire red hair and pale sea green eyes much like your own." Neji said as he reached into the cell and stroked Sakura's hair. As she looked up to see him, pale lavender ones met her own dark sea green eyes.

"Hinata has your eyes," Sakura said softly as she crawled over to the near corner and rested her back on the wall.

"Hinata? Huh... Oh yeah Hinata my cousin from years ago who disappeared at the age of 5," Neji said as he move to sit next to Sakura.

"Yes that's her," Sakura said to Neji but she was distracted by a red light near Neji's ear and a faint voice that followed it.

"Neji do you come in?" Said the faint voice.

Neji pulled on the earpiece and out popped a microphone.

"Yes Shino?" Neji said into the microphone.

"Krow and Sasuke will be back in 10 mins. Alright hurry up and give your self 3 mins to get up here also." Shino said.

"Alright I'll be up soon. Over and out!" Neji said as he put the microphone back into the earpiece.

"Do you really have to leave I don't want to be alone again." Sakura said as she grabbed Neji's shirt bottom. Neji looked at her to see her eyes dim with her hope being replaced by desperation.

"You'll be all right Krow will be with Sasuke all day I already gave him those orders."

"Alright Neji I trust you. But can you go into the north forest and tell the girls I'm come home tonight? And it is deep."

"Alright it's a deal," Neji said as he stood up to walk out, but once again Sakura stopped him.

"Silly you'll need a pouch to get past Tenten's force field," Sakura said as she undid her pouch and handed it to Neji.

"You can trust me with this Sakura. And it will be brought back to you for your escape tonight." Neji said just before he left in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura slide her self back to her corner and fell into a light yet comfortable sleep. She woke with a jolt when the door swung open to revile a happy Sasuke and another man. Sakura didn't move, but she listened closely to their conversation.

"Krow thanks again for that little vacation. It was SWEET!!!" Sasuke said as he walked by Sakura's cell.

Sakura saw a guy about a year older or the same age as Neji walked by and glanced at her and then he smiled and walked on. Her eyes followed him and saw that his hand was behind his back and he was giving her the thumbs up.

"Okay so he's Krow." Sakura thought as she again slide back into her corner.

**-With Neji after he had left. (Skip back to before Sasuke and Krow walked into the room)-**

Neji appeared in the tower were his room was, Shino was there and waiting for him. Shino nodded and motioned for him to follow him outside. They walked in silence until they stood on the north side of the balcony that surrounded Neji's room.

"So where is it located?" Shino asked as he turned his head to look at Neji.

"Deep with in the north forest," Neji said as he pointed to the forest in front of him.

"Alright I'll talk to Shika about a cover up story and you can go," Shino said as he walked back inside and disappeared from Neji's view.

Neji look back over to the forest. He saw birds ducking in and out of the trees and wondered were exactly this place was. He saw a tall tree that had lager white flowers and behind that he saw a few Cherry Blossom Tress. Then something wired happened. He saw a white flick of a tail surrounded by red electricity. It only lasted a second but Neji knew that he had seen something out of the ordinary.

"_What could that have been?" Neji thought._

"_I don't know but I bet that red thing was a force field," Neji's inner said._

"Yeah I thought that too," Neji said. **(WOWWW!! they agree that's a change!!)**

**-Few minutes later still with the guys-  
**

"Alright Neji hurry back this plan doesn't go forever!" Shikamaru said as he and Neji ran to the back door.

"I will and remind Gaara that he has to plan how to get Sakura out tonight," Neji said as they arrived at the back door.

Neji through on his cloak and then turned to his friend. His eyes were cloudy the sign of him thinking and planning. Neji knew that the team of princes would be nothing with out Shikamaru. Neji flipped the cloak's hood up and bowed to his friend before opening the door and disappearing into the afternoon day.

"Good luck!" Shikamaru said as he closed the door and returned up stairs to see all the other guys lying around the living room.

**-With Neji-**

Neji had just exited the city's outer walls and he could see nothing but the green woods around him. He walked slowly into the woods, as he knew the soldiers behind him were watching his every move. Once the gates closed and behind them Neji jumped into the trees and moved fast to the north. He soon passed the tall tree when he felt something land on his head. He reached up and found a pearl white flower petal.

"_Well were almost there now just up a head you better pull out that pouch Sakura gave you."_

"I know I know," Neji said as he pulled out the leather pouch and tied it to the outside of his clock.

Then after he passed three Cherry blossom trees it appeared. It came in a blink of an eye. It was a web of red electricity. Neji braced himself to be fried to a crisp but then he saw it. The pouch came undone and was now touching the barrier. Soon there was a pink rimed opening and Neji ran thought it. Neji turned and saw the pouch falling and he caught it in his hands. He tied it on to his clock once more before turning around. What he saw amazed him.

There were large wagons filled with jewels, bells, bracelets, stuff animals, electronic equipment, and other items. He also saw many tents of different colors. There was a pink, navy, dark purple, light purple, and a huge light green one on the far side of the camp. Neji silently walked up to the pink when he saw a picture of Sakura from earlier that day. She had had a pink skirt and instinctively he traced the pouch that she had given him so he could come into this place.

Neji's thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar from behind him followed by a series of low threating growls. Neji spun around to see the lion with the scar on his right eye. The lion had his teeth bared and the soon the other cats started appearing all around him.

"_They thought you were Sakura. Give the scar lion the pouch and hope he won't kill us."_

"_Okay but I ring your neck in hell or heaven if we die!!" Neji said in an evil voice._

Neji reached to the pouch and quickly untied it from his cloak. The cat stepped closer when he moved, but at the sight of the pouch the cat froze and stopped his growling. Neji thought it wise to explain the situation to the cat, seeing that these girls could turn into cats the cats had to understand English and that the cat had responded to him coming through the barrier.

"Okay boy listen Sakura is fine she told me to come here and give this to you so Sasuke couldn't get in here and hurt you all." Neji said.

"_Well that's half true." Neji thought_

To Neji's utter surprise the cat walked calmly forward and picked up the pouch in its mouth form Neji's open hand. Then it turned and ran off to the back of the cat crowd. None of the other cats moved a muscle. Neji fell to the ground, but soon was alerted by having a kunai at his throat.

"Were did you come from twerp?" said a harsh voice behind him he guessed the one holding the kunai.

"From the village were else?" Neji said calmly.

"We'll Misaki **(2)** could have sent you from the southern forest," said the girl with blonde hair up in a high ponytail who had just appeared in front of Neji and his captor along, with a girl with navy hair and lavender eyes.

"No it can't be Hinata??? She looks so different!" Neji thought as he looked thought the hood of his cloak.

"Who?" he asked them all.

The girl with Lavender eyes opened her mouth but then stopped. Her eyes grew big and she started to back away, but another voice came in and stopped her.

"Temari let him go!" called the voice.

To Neji it sounded like music to his ears not only because she told the girl, Temari, to let him go, but her voice it self was so musical. He soon felt the kunai leave his throat and the person join the other two in front of him. It was the dirty blonde who had done that. That's when she came out. Her chocolate hair was pulled up into one single bun at the back of her head. She unlike the other three walked up to him and helped him up off the ground. Then she smiled at him.

"Kakashi tells me that you know were Sakura is and she's fine? If so then please tell us who you really are so we can thank you," she said in her enchanting voice.

Neji removed his cloak hood and opened his eyes. Hinata was now hiding behind Temari and the bun haired girl only smirked now.

"So I guessed right Ino you owe me 5 day of doing my chores!!" Tenten said before she talked to Neji.

"So what's your name?" Tenten asked him again.

"Neji." He said as he glanced once again at the girl.

"Hey Hinata do you remember him?" Temari asked as she looked over her shoulder at the lavender-eyed girl.

"H-H-Hai." she stammered as she stepped out form behind Temari.

"It's nice to see you again Hinata-sama and don't worry I won't tell Haiashi." Neji said.

"So what is he to you a brother, step brother, what?" Ino asked.

"He's my cousin technically, but my protector in the Hyuuga world," Hinata explained the other girls nodded.

"Ladies...cats please return to your duties," Tenten said to the group around her. Then she turned to Neji, "Please follow me."

Tenten walked with Neji quick in toe to her huge light green tent. Once inside Neji was shocked at what he saw. The inside was filled with green, pink, purple, and blue pillows large enough to sit on. He also saw Tenten stroke something on the ground. Out of no were a trap door opened and Tenten motioned for Neji to follow her.

Tenten and Neji worked their way down the packed dirt steps. Neji walked gingerly over the roots when he saw Tenten stop at a dead end. The only thing Neji was thinking was _"Great I get to die here." _but soon Tenten hit a rock in the wall and the so-called dead end opened.

Neji saw a room bigger then the tent they were in just minutes ago. It might have had dirt for walls but the other things in it were amazing. A light tan couch with brown fur blankets, and more of the other huge pillows from the tent upstairs. Neji also saw hallways that lead off to other rooms. Neji looked at the top of each hallway entrance, each one had different painted symbols. He guessed what or who was in or suppose to be in the room at the end of the hall.

The first arch had a single pink heart over the entrance. The second had two light purple

desert roses over the entrance. The third had three dark purple stars over the archway. The fourth had four black paw prints over the entrance. The fifth had five navy crescent moons were painted. The sixth was the most elaborate of the entrances. It had six golden flowers with silver leaves attached to the base of the flower. The seventh and eight were blank and Neji wondered why they were cleared of any mark, but the ninth and final hallway besides the one they had just come through is what freaked him out the most.

They were nine sharp claw marks. They looked like they belonged to nine very different animals yet the same kind of animal. Some were thin and long others were thick and short only by a little though Neji noted. The entrance was also taller and wider then the other archways. Neji thought for a long time about what had made the **marks **when Tenten interrupted his thoughts.

"Neji can you stay here I don't know if Shinju will like you to come into the den. So to be safe I'll bring her out here." Tenten said as she disappeared into the ninth archway.

"Who's Shinju?" Neji thought.

Neji took a seat on the leather couch with all the fur blankets. He glanced over to the hall Tenten had disappeared through. His face told it all. He was debating and thinking everything through with his inner.

"Who is Shinju? Or what is Shinju?" Neji thought.

"Well it must have one of the claw marks up there so place it under scary and NOT trustworthy!" said his inner.

"_Well okay and why did she bring me here again?"_

"_No idea!"_

"_Really why did I follow her again?_

"_Ding Ding Ding we have an answer to that!! You like her!!!"_

"_Do not!!"_

"_Do too."_

"_Did you hear that?"_

"_If I say no will it go away?"_

Neji and his inner's conversation\debate was interrupted by a loud sound of claws on stone, which was soon followed by a loud roar. Neji turned once again to look at the ninth hallway to see a Tenten walking out with a smile on her face. Neji smirked back keeping his unreadable face on, but the thing that came into the room after Tenten almost broke that face.

It was a huge dragon. It had pearl white scales from head to toe that resembled clouds. It also had a wispy mane of aqua hair that went from the top of it's head to it's mid-back. The dragon's body was the opposite of anything Neji had heard about dragons. It was thin and long not fat and small. It had no wings like a bat's wings. And the dragon had four bird like legs not fat tree like legs. The dragon also had silvery lavender eyes like Neji's and Hinata's and all the other Hyuuga.

"So Neji I would like you to met Shinju," Tenten said as she came and sat next to Neji on the couch and Shinju picked her way to some of the pillows opposite of them.

"So tell me how did wind up with Sakura's pouch?" Tenten asked turning to look at him.

"Well..." and with that Neji told her the entire story with Sasuke and Krow leavening to go some where and Neji coming to talk to Sakura to the part about how he found the campsite.

"I see... what you saw on the balcony was Shinju coming to see me. She's been traveling the world for some time now and she just finish." Tenten said as she turned her attention to the dragon in the corner.

"Question where do all of these tunnels lead?" Neji asked her.

Tenten twisted around and motioned for Neji to do the same. And she started to point and tell him.

"Well this is our hide out or our winter home its used as both. The first is Sakura's room. The second is Temari's room. Then it's Ino's room. Next to that one is the one the Night Watchers use during the winter..." Neji interrupted her here.

"Who?" He asked.

"Oh Momo and the others you saw at the square today," Tenten explained.

"Oh okay." Neji said.

"Anyway the next one is Hinata's room. Next to that one is my room. The next two are empty just encase we have company or we get new members. The last one are were my dragons stay."

"You have more then one?"

"Yeah I have a total of nine."

"Question about what you said earlier. How did you know I was there?"

"Well it was simple you guys have many flaws in that plan. First your cloaks were flawless. A gypsy or outcast would have tears and other patchwork to cover the holes made from much use. Also the way you guys were acting. An outcast would have bolted once Sasuke and his army had shown up. A gypsy would have helped unless they were the part of the Southern Beauties. And you wouldn't have needed the cloaks if you were part of the town." Tenten said calmly.

"I see but you're the first to see that and I will have to fix those won't I?"

"I guess you will for your own safety."

"Now Tenten, Sakura will be brought here tonight. How can they come in here with out being fried?"

"Well here and I'll leave in a few days to make sure you and the others have pouches so you can come when ever you want. Bring the rest of the guys tomorrow and I'll see what animals I can match with them." Tenten said as she handed the pink pouch back to Neji and turned back to Shinju.

"Okay girl back to bed we're leaving now."

With that Shinju went back into the ninth archway and Neji followed Tenten to the surface. Once outside at the force field Neji and Tenten met up with everyone else. The lion came and put it's head on the pouch, and all of the girls laughed.

"That's how he talks to Sakura right now his thoughts are hidden in the powder and once Sakura touches it she'll hear his message it's pretty cool." Ino said as she patted one of her bobcat's head,

"All of our leader cats can do that."

"That is a really cool thing." Neji agreed

"Well we'll see you and the others tomorrow around 11 or noon we have practice in the woods from 6 to 10 most days," Tenten said as Neji walked away through the force field he wave a hand to tell her he heard her.

And with that Neji went back to the castle to see what Gaara and the others were up to.

********************************************************

Well I hope you're all happy this took 12 pages on open office so everyone clap for me. Hope you like it the 4th will be out soon.

4th chapter summery- Neji goes home and talks to Gaara about the plan Gaara bring Sakura home but what happens when the plan gets twisted by a guard seeing them? Read the next chapter to find out. Don't forget to Review. ;)


	4. The Escape

Well here's chapter 4 as promised and the others will be updated soon. Now lets all review

_Review..._

"_Well we'll see you and the others tomorrow around 11 or noon we have practice in the woods from 6 to 10 most days," Tenten said as Neji walked away through the force field he wave a hand to tell her he heard her._

_And with that Neji went back to the castle to see what Gaara and the others were up to._

**Chapter 4: The Escape**

Once Neji left the force field he ran to the edge of the forest. Once at the tree line and he could see his tower in the castle. Neji disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in his room. Racing down the stairs he was soon in the common room with all the other guys sitting around. Just then one of the maids came up to call them to diner.

"Boy's Haiashi-sama would like all of you down stairs in you best cloths we have a gust," the maid said.

"Who is it this time Mimi?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Jiraya-sama," Mimi replied.

"What's the perv sage want this time?" Naruto said in an exasperated voice.

"He's here to help set up the Summer Festival along with Lady Tsunade."

"Alright thank you Mimi we'll be down in a few," Kankuro said as he too stood up with the others.

"Ja then," Mimi said as she left.

"All right you heard her now go," Neji said to the others.

They all walked into their rooms, but before Gaara could get into his room Neji stopped him.

"Gaara a word please," Neji said as he motioned to come into Gaara's room so they could talk.

Gaara nodded and they both walked into the room. Gaara's room was black with a red moon on the ceiling. The black sheets on the black cherry wood bed made the room look darker then it really was. Everything else in the room like the bed was made of black cherry wood. Neji sat in one of the chairs as Gaara sat on the bed.

"You know we all have to leave the table early so we can work out the plan to get Sakura out right," Neji started.

Gaara nodded again.

"Good, Then you know the guards will have doubled up tonight because of Jiraya and Tsunade."

"Yes."

"You'll need to be fast and here you'll need this," Neji said as he pulled out Sakura's brown pouch and handed it to Gaara.

"What is it?" Gaara asked as he took the pouch.

"It's Sakura's give it to her and once you're in the forest let her lead you to their camp site and then you'll see what it does," Neji explained, "Now hurry up we have to get down there and quickly."

Then Neji stood and walked out and closed the door behind him and then he went up to his own room to change. Minutes later the guys stood in the common room just waiting for Naruto to come out before they left for dinner. Choji was getting a little testy with the long wait because Mimi had taken all of his snacks away so he couldn't eat till Dinner.

"NARUTO IF YOU DON'T HURRY I WILL EAT YOU INSTEAD!!!!!!!" Choji yelled to the closed door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!," Naruto called as he open the door.

They were all wearing similar outfits. A simple yukata but each was different and showed the personality of its owner. Neji's was tan with a black belt, Kiba's was a light misty grey with a dark grey belt, Shikamaru's was all pure white like a cloud, Gaara's was all pitch black, Shino's was a pitch black with a white belt, Lee's was a dark green with a light green belt, Naruto's was yellow with an orange belt, Kankuro's was dark brown with a black belt, and Choji's was dark brown with a tan belt.

"Finally dope now we can go," Kankuro said as he made a bee line for the door.

**--Down Stairs-- **

"Were are those boys?" Haiashi said as he and the guest sat at around the large dinning room table.

"Oh stop being a stick in the mud," Jiraya said as he slapped his back.

"Gomen!" came the chorus of voices from the door.

"Good now sit and dinner will start soon," Haiashi said as he closed his eyes.

**--Skipping to after diner talking-- **

"Well I hear you two are taking a new interest in hunting, Kill anything good?" Jiraya asked.

"Jiraya we're not all that stupid stop speaking gibberish!" Tsunade said as she hit him on the head.

"OWWW."

"Any way about the Summer Festival," Tsunade started, "I was thinking about having a few gypsies I saw the other day come."

"Gypsies? Why invite such people?" Haiashi said in a disgusted voice.

"Yeah I saw them too, just before the magic happened and they were gone," Jiraya said.

"Boys what do you say?" Haiashi asked the princes.

"We think it would be fun," Naruto said calmly.

"Then we will invite them. What else should happen?" Haiashi said looking at his guests.

Neji glanced at the clock before nudging Gaara. They stood and began to leave when Haiashi cleared his throat.

"BOYS!!" He said loudly.

"We have to go and work in our rooms. Gomen," Neji said.

"Fine."

And so Gaara and Neji left. Hours later Naruto and the others joined them up in the tower. The turned off the lights and most went to bed. But Neji and Gaara went up into Neji's room and waited for the clock to strike eleven.

"Alright go. And here is the pouch." Neji said before Gaara disappeared in a cloud of sand.

**--With Gaara-- **

Gaara appeared outside the dungeon and listened. No sound of writing, or any wipes or such. Gaara nodded and allowed the sand to open the door. He looked at the desk and then checked for traps. None were seen so he quickly walked to the cell Krow had told him she would be in.

"Sakura?" He said softly into the cell's darkness.

"Who are you?" came a quite yet strong voice asked.

"Gaara."

The girl came limping forward out of the darkness. She smiled as she fell to the ground. When she didn't the stone floor she opened her eyes and saw sand underneath her. She looked and saw that Gaara had already opened the cell's door and crouching to pick her up. Once he did the sand covered them and soon Sakura saw the stars above them.

"Wooooow." She whispered.

"Shhhhh," Gaara hushed her.

Then out of the corner of her eye Sakura saw a golden shimmer. Before she could look Gaara was off down the roofs and out to the walls. They only stopped for the guards to pass before continuing on their journey to the forest. But what the two didn't know was that one of the guards who had been a sleep in the look out post at the gate of the village had woken and had seen the two pass by in a streak of red and pink.

"I must be seeing things," the man said to him self and then went back to sleep.

Gaara had made it with Sakura in his arms to the dense forest. He set her down and pulled out the pouch Neji had told him to give it to her. Once she had it he sat and took a quick rest.

**--Sakura P.O.V.-- **

Sakura opened the deer skin pouch and suddenly rainbow sparkles puffed up out of it. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

"_Mistress I hope you're okay." _Came Kakashi's voice inside Sakura's head_, "That SNAKE will pay for hurting you, Again. I can't wait to see you."_

The message ended and Sakura's opened here eyes to see Gaara again sitting opposite of her. Sakura stood slowly and walked toward him. She knelled down in front of him. Gaara looked up into her face. Sakura smiled before speaking.

"Thank you for giving this to me," Sakura said slowly to him.

"Hn," Gaara said.

**--Normal P.O.V.-- **

Sakura sat and rested until Gaara stood and helped her up. He insisted on carrying her and so he did after a little disagreement between them. While they were walking on one of the paths Gaara suddenly jumped up into one of the trees. He brought Sakura around and placed her so her back was against the trunk of the tree. Sakura opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Gaara placed his hand over her mouth and brought a finger to his lips. Then he moved it so it pointed below him on the path.

Sakura looked and saw a chain of light and hot pink wagons. They were decorated with light purple and green designs and curtains. Sakura took in a sharp in take of breath. These were the other gypsies, but what were they doing around here and heading to the city no less. She looked at Gaara with fear in her eyes if they saw them it wouldn't be good for her, or of the red headed town's prince who was currently escorting her.

Soon the twenty some chain of wagons disappeared down the path that lead to the city. Gaara moved his hand from Sakura's mouth and they jumped down off the tree and headed in the opposite direction of the many wagons. Gaara came to a stop and picked Sakura up on to his back. Then he started back down the trail.

"Do you know who they where??" Gaara asked.

"Y-Yes," Sakura said quietly, "They're the Southern Beauties. The other gypsy gang in the forest, they live in the southern part of the forest and they're awful!!"

"Okay, I'll remember that if I see them again."

"Hey slow down, or we'll run into the barrier!" Sakura said into his ear.

"I was told that so okay."

Gaara stopped and brought Sakura around and held her bridle style. The darkness from the shadow that the huge trees covered the deep blush that had formed on Sakura's face. Soon Sakura felt the chakra from the pouch pulse through her. She stopped Gaara and he gently put her feet on the ground. Sakura staggered forward and held out her pouch soon the pink arch appeared out of nowhere.

Sakura started to walk through it, but a sharp pain made her collapse, but instead of hitting the ground she fell on top of something soft. She looked up and saw a mop of ruby red hair above her before her world slowly blackened and disappeared.

Gaara smirked as he carried her into the campsite. He looked around no light shined. No voices. Were was everyone? Gaara was about to call out, but that was when the pouch in Sakura's hand glowed with a bright pink aura that was as bright as sunlight. Out of no were four sand colored lion and another with a the scar on his right eye came bounding out of the pink tent.

"Hm? Kakashi??? W-what's up," Came a voice light female voice from behind the pink tent.

Gaara looked up to see the navy haired girl that had sung while Sakura had dance all those hours before. It seemed like years ago with everything that had happened after that sweet dance. The girl ran toward the three. Gaara heard the others racing around the bend. He smirked and looked down at Sakura's sleeping form.

When Kakashi came up to him Gaara knelt on one knee and let the large lion look at the sleeping form in his arms. The lion nuzzled his nose against her face and gentle blew making her bangs flutter lightly. Once he got no reaction he looked up at Gaara, with glistening eyes. Gaara then noticed that his left eye was black as night with out a moon, and his right eye was the color of blood or dark rubies. Gaara stood and looked at the four girls and their cats, who had just showed up.

"Gaara?" the girl with coco brown hair that was pulled up in a braid asked.

"Hn," was Gaara's only reply with a little nod.

"Follow me."

Gaara followed her and Kakashi accompanied them both into the pink tent. It was larger then it looked from the outside. It could easily fit many cats and people in the single room. A single bed with mounds of blankets and pillows pilled upon it was in the right corner of the room. There were also huge pillows that cats and humans could easily sit on.

Gaara walked over to the bed and saw Kakashi gentle moving pillows so there was room to put Sakura into the pill. Tenten placed a few blankets on the floor of the space Kakashi had made. Gaara took his queue when Tenten had stopped fusing with blankets. Gaara lied Sakura into the opening and smirked when he backed away and saw the other four lions join Kakashi on the bed and cuddled around Sakura. Kakashi pulled a few pillows around the family before taking his position under Sakura's head. Kakashi looked at Gaara with a sparkle in his eyes, before he lied his head down and fell asleep.

Gaara felt something brush his arm. He looked at the girl behind him as she motioned to the door flap and they walked out. She turned out the lamp as they left. Once outside she smiled before nodding to the others and disappeared into the other three tents.

"Gaara thank you so much for bringing her home." The coco haired girl said as she sat on a flat rock.

"Sure. But Neji came up with it."

"Well you should get home. Don't worry we'll see each other soon."

Then she got up and pushing him out through the force field. Gaara looked back at the hidden camp, and smirked again. His sand surrounded him and he was back in his room in the palace. Gaara took a deep breath before lying on the bed in the black room and grinning.

"Neji she's safe in the camp site surrounded by her friends and cats. Now go to bed."

Neji's moon colored eyes opened and he stepped into the moonlight from the balcony doors. Neji smirked and disappeared to his own room. Gaara looked out the window before heading out to the roof and looking over the town, which always glowed with an orange light at night.

*************************


	5. Introductions

Pyrus: Lots to take in on these descriptions that's what took so long to find. Oh and all info came from The Encyclopedia of Horses and Ponies.

Neji: Wow took you long enough!!

Pyrus: Temper. Temper. Good gravy. I have a life, reading, school work, and I couldn't find my notes!!!!! So shut up and go kill the school people why don't you.

Neji: You wish.

Pyrus: Yup! Now disclaimer.

Neji: She owns nothing good-bye.

Pyrus: BYE!!!!!

Terra: Something is wrong here (Then walks out of door. Turns and locks said door placing a new sign on the door. "Lunatic inside Do NOT Enter!")

Chapter 5: Introductions

Later once the sun had risen Gaara sat with Neji and the others down stairs at the table. They were all almost done their breakfast when Ninda walked into the room. Ninda was Haiashi's right hand so he helped both sides know what's going on.

"Ninda-san is it alright if we go out hunting to day?" Neji asked naturally.

"Hai just be back before one that is when the meeting is alright?" Ninda said as he looked at Neji from over his clipboard.

"Hai."

"Alright boys lets head to the barn and saddle up," Kankurou said as he slide back in his chair and headed for the stables.

Once they were all in the stables, they started to clean up their horses. Haiashi had assigned caretakers for the horses, but the princes wanted the bond with their horse. So the caretakers only took care of them once in awhile since the princes usually took charge of the horses.

Neji's was a huge Andalusian. The horse had been a baby when Neji had gotten him. The colt was a year at that time, but now was a strong, stocky 8 year old. The colt had grown to be whopping 16 hands tall. His coat was a silvery white and his mane framed his long arched neck and also reached the top of his front left leg. His mane was a silver grey color and the stallion's face was perfectly covered in black points. The horse's eyes were a black along with the hair that surrounded them. His ears and nose were also the same black\dark grey Neji had named the stallion Daichi. Great Earth Wisdom

Shikamaru's horse was easily the tallest out of the group's horses. His liver chestnut Noriker might have been small light feet but it was easily 17 hands, and was the fastest horse out of all of them. His mane and tail were a pure blonde that was still cloaked in a thin muddy gooey after the gelding had been in the field. The gelding had a short mane that covered his neck showing his dark coat depending on the winds direction. Shikamaru being the lazy man he was and from his gelding's laid-back personality Shikamaru had named him Yuuto. Leisurely fly

Choji had a huge Jutland. The gelding was easily a 15 hands at the rightful age of 5 years old. The horse had huge hooves to hold his massive body and Choji's and still be able to gallop for days. He was a light chestnut brown and his mane and tail were a dirty blond. The horse's mane shaped his neck perfectly and didn't go farther then the top of his shoulder blades. Choji had properly named him Kohaku. amber

Lee's mainly dark brown Appaloosa whinnied as he came in to see her. She had the distinctive markings on her dark brown rump that made them sure of her breed. Her dark rump had turned white and only had little brown spots with in that were the same as the rest of her body. She was a 6-year-old mare that still acted mush like a filly in many of the prince's eyes. She was no filly by now she was a 14.5 hand tall, but her small figure still made them all baby her the most. Lee when he and her had met eyes Lee had decided to call her Aimi. Beautiful Love

Gaara's proud jet black Friesian was the total opposite of him. The 8-year-old stallion was a HUGE joker. He loved playing jokes on the princes, but Gaara his master most of all. The 15-hand stallion's mane and tail were both black and his tail brushed the ground and his mane brushed his mid shoulder as he trotted or shifted from hoof to hoof. The stallion was a strong and had little bulk but he could easily jump and race and move things with to much ease that it seemed unnatural. Gaara had gotten Naruto to name the stallion and the two had agreed on Haruto. Distant Fly

Shino had a deep black Murghese mare, which he had name Misaki. She was his closest friend besides his bugs, which were just a part of him. She was a proud 16 hands tall and was mature for just her 4½ years of life. Her body was much like Lee's horse Aimi in the way she seemed really breakable, but Misaki made up for it for she could kick and enemy or prince or male horse out there on the castle grounds. Her black mane was cropped to frame the front of her shoulder blade. And her tail only brushed her back hock joint in her back legs. Beautiful Blossom

Naruto's dun colored Mustang was in some people's mind a lunatic like Naruto. The gelding would be kind and nice one second and then turn evil the next, but over the years he had mellowed but could still be unpredictable if Naruto wasn't there. The gelding had the signature black mane and tail like most dun or buckskin colored horses. But this Mustang's mane had been clipped to just hang lightly over his neck to frame his thick cheekbone and the beautiful arch the animal's long thick neck. Naruto had named the wild horse/beast to some people Kaito. Sea fly

Kiba had a dark brown\bay colored Alter-Real mare. She was meaner to others then with him. She had a nasty temper, but better then Naruto's Mustang Kaito. Kiba's mare was a simple 15.8 hands tall and fast. She was very quick and her long legs could cover a longer distance then the other smaller mares. Her dark color was rare, but Kiba like the comparison with Akamaru. Kiba had talked to Akamaru and together man and dog had agreed to call her Hotaru because of her rare color. Firefly

Kankuro's black and white Pinto mare had just as much a magnetic personality that everyone even Haiashi loved her. She was sweet 7-year-old mare that was a small 14.5 hands tall. Her body was filled out, but her legs still look tiny compared to the rest of her. She love running bareback with him and they love just being together. Kankuro had named her Chou soon after he had gotten her, and even from a far she would come running to who ever called her name, which was more then any of the others did. Butterfly

Once they were all ready they saddled up and head out. Each through their hood up and sent up the bows and arrows fully intending to come back with a few rabbits to fill the lie they had told Ninda.

Neji was at the front as they trotted the horses toward the outer wall of the city. The rest of the princes continued as follows Shika, Gaara, Naruto, Shino, Choji, Lee, Kankuro, and Kiba bringing up the back only until they got out into the woods. The group made it to the wall with little trouble and the guards let them pass in peace. Neji then kicked Daichi into a canter toward the gypsy campground.

**-- With Tenten and the girls-- **

The group had woken early even after being up half the night. Sakura still slept with all her lions surrounding her. Tenten had only gone in to the tent to wake Kakashi and remind him of his job.

"Do you understand??" Tenten asked the lion.

"Yes," he said before disappearing through the force field.

After that the girls all went through their day as any other from breakfast and then getting ready for the morning practice. Before they had all left Hinata posted a note on the center beam just in case the princes came early. Tenten then joined the group and they all headed to the back where their flower strewn meadow sat ready for practice.

Once they had gotten to the meadow they headed to the center, which was marked by a Sakura Tree. The tree also had a fire pit underneath its wide canopy. Along with four fallen logs which finished off the seating around the fire pit.

"_The meadow it self seems to have grown since yesterday,"_ Hinata thought as she brought up the rear of the group.

Hinata paused and knelled down looking at all the wild flowers that lined the well worn path to the Sakura Tree. The flowers ranged from light pinks and whites to the darker purples and reds.

Once the group had gotten to the tree they unpacked there bags around the fire pit, while Tenten got the fire started. Once she had finished she began leading the group in a series of morning warm ups. That ranged from simple karate to most styles dancing including ballroom, traditional Japanese & Chines, Hip hop, Ballet, Jazz, Tap, Modern, Western, Belly Dancing, Bollywood, Latin and more. Other warm ups included mock battles, small soccer games, or even other sports but not as often.

It was only when Tenten called time that the rest of the group gathered around the fire pit once again. It was also then that they all heard footsteps coming for the path behind them. As they all turned to see they who or what was coming they were met by mass a pink hair.

"SAKURA!!!" Ino and Hinata yelled jumping up to hug the pink haired girl.

"Yeah guys." Sakura said letting go of Juna's mane allowing the golden sand colored male lion to return to camp.

"Oh good you brought it." Tenten said seeing the guitar case on Sakura's back.

"How could I forget? May I sing first??" Sakura asked taking the case off her back and handing it to Tenten.

"You may. We've all been dieing to hear your new song." Tenten said before turning and leading them all back to the fire pit.

**-- With Neji and the guys-- **

"NEJJJIII!!!! Are we there yet??" Naruto complained as they continued past the tall tree with the white flowers.

"Shut UP NARUTO!!!!!!" Shino and Shikamaru said fed up with the blonde's antics.

The group had been traveling for quite some time and every few minutes just like a timer Naruto would make some stupid comment, and after an hour of it they were all on edge.

"It's just a little further dork." Neji said stroking Daichi's silky neck.

And soon enough after that Neji stopped the group at the last Sakura tree which marked the shield's perimeter. Neji then turned and looked at Gaara, but the boy just shook his head answering the unspoken question.

"_Great. Now how do we get in???"_ Neji's inner thought.

"_I don't know."_ Neji thought back.

Neji then urged Daichi forward a few steps and not much to his surprise a white body appeared in front of his horse. The horses all raised their voices in fright of the cat's sudden appearance, but were soon calmed by their respected riders.

"Kakashi" Neji said simply after soothing Daichi.

"Neji..." the cat replied.

"Dude it talked?? Since when?? Am I going crazy??" Naruto rambled on and on until Kankuro urged Chou forward until he could slap Naruto on the back of his head.

"But really when did they??" Kiba asked stroking Akamaru who could speak, but not in human tongues.

"Well human my mistress gave me the ability to speak in your tongue. Now if we're quite done please Tenten is awaiting your arrival in the meadow." Kakashi stated before turning and walking through the shield, which formed an arch for them all to enter.

The others soon filed into the clearing on the other side and couldn't keep from commenting on the things they saw.

"Wow it looks so youthful." Lee kept on commenting as they walked through the town following Kakashi.

The line of princes, horses, and cat was soon joined by the other large cats that seemed to be lounging around basking in the mid-morning sun. As the long parade of horses, cats and princes came to the edge of the camp met the meadow the cats stopped before turning and returning to camp sitting, while the mistresses where gone.

And so they continued down the path that the cats had shown them and sure enough they soon heard the sound of singing coming from further down the path. Gaara and Neji paused slightly as they listened to the voice.

_I'm over your lies_

_And I'm over your games_

_I'm asking you asking me_

_When you know I'm not okay_

_You call me at night_

_And I pick up the phone_

_And though you be tellin' me_

_I know you're not alone_

It was then that they came to see Sakura Tree and the girls sitting under its shadow. Tenten strumming lightly on a guitar, while the others listen to the singer who just happened to be Sakura. They softly urged their horses over toward tree, unbeknown to the group of gypsies.

_Oh and that's why your eyes, I'm over it_

_Your smile, I'm over it_

_Realized, I'm over it_

_I'm over it, I'm over_

_For wanting you to be wanting me_

_No that ain't no way to be_

_How I feel, read my lips_

_Because I'm so over_

_I'm sorry_

_Movin' on and it's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first, a little bit_

_But now I'm so over_

_I'm so over it_

Sakura sang softly finishing her bar with Tenten's last strum. Rounds of claps rose from the watching girls who were full of smiles and congratulations for the pinkette. The pink haired girl smiled softly before lifting her head up to spotting the group of boys who sat upon horses clapping behind the Sakura tree.

"Gaara!!!" Sakura called her smile growing as she stood and ran to meet the said red head.

Once the pinkette stood at his side did Gaara hold out a hand to lift her up. Sakura gladly took it before getting helped up and into Gaara's lap by the pillar of sand Gaara had made to help her.

"Get that!" Kiba yelled as Naruto and Lee wolf whistled before getting their mouths filled with sand, curtsy of Gaara's sand.

The girls laughed along with the other guys before Tenten stood, guitar slung over her back. She smiled at Neji who gladly helped her up and on to Daichi's back, before turning the white Andalusian around so that he was directed back toward the camp.

"Come. We can all talk back at camp." Tenten said before touching Daichi's sides with her heels, sending the Andalusian trotting off back toward camp.

Neji just laughed before looking over his shoulder at the girl behind him. Tenten raised an eyebrow at his sudden stare, before tapping Daichi to the left as to avoid a rather large rock jerking Neji's attention back on the path before them.

"Yes Neji. What is it you wish to ask me?" Tenten asked before adding, "I may be able to read animal's minds but at a loss when it comes to humans."

"Why have you brought us here?" Neji asked just as he saw Naruto and Hinata race past them on Kaito's back.

"So we may have connections with in the city walls, and so that you may have connections outside your walls." Tenten said with a giggle as she saw Hinata and Naruto blow by them.

"Well that's good for if Sasuke had his way all of us wouldn't be there." Neji stated as he watched Kaito rared up in front of them making Daichi jumpy, since the alpha was unable to control the wild gelding.

"Shhhh...the patrol with get him." Tenten said as she patted Daichi's back.

And sure enough a group of black and orange tigers jumped out from behind some crates causing Kaito to land on all fours and whinny in fear. The tigers pawed at the hyper Mustang until little Hinata jump out of her seat in front of Naruto landing admits the cats, who quickly gathered around her.

"Well its good to know that we don't have to keep an eye on those two while we're here." Neji said as they passed the group and headed toward the heart of the camp.

Neji had only gotten to the camps center, marked by the large oak tree, when the rest of the guys joined them. As they all dismounted the cats began to gather around them to investigate. Naruto had said something to Hinata that had caused the second in command tiger, Rajah, to bound forward and bare his teeth at the blonde prince.

"Naruto this is now home. The things you say will take offense." Shikamaru said from his seat a top on of the many logs.

"Yes, out pack is very sensitive to new comers. Now please we must make this meeting quick." Tenten said before taking a seat at the base of the large oak tree.

And so the group began to gather around her, sitting on the numerous logs that created a circle in which Tenten sat the the head of by the oak tree's trunk. The seating was simple princes to Tenten's left while the gypsies and cats lounged to her right.

"Now Neji and I have agreed on a truce between the Kohana Princes and the Northers Gypsies." Tenten began as Neji nodded in agreement to her left for her to continue.

"So we have brought our teams together to met today, "Tenten said before turning toward the princes, "And so that I can get a sense of what you guys will be bonded with."

"Bonded?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"With a certain animal." Temari explained as she scratched her second in command Leopard, Star's, head.

"What if we already have one bonded?" Kiba asked as Akamaru jumped into his lap.

"Its alright. It makes my life easier that's all." Tenten said as a strange cat came up to her a notepad and pencil in its mouth.

"Wow...I've never seen a cat like that." Shino stated softly as Tenten accepted the paper and pencil and the cat sat on the ground at its mistress' feet.

"Oh sorry you guys haven't met. Guys this is Firefly. She's a Liger a combination from a male lion and a female tiger." Tenten explained as she stroked Firefly's light sandy colored striped fur, causing her to purr lightly.

"Well... dat's som..t'in ... ya don't see.... every day." Choji said between handfuls of food.

"Well she's very youthful." Lee said a dorky smile crossing his lips as he laughed.

"Good so Kiba likes dogs..." Tenten mumbled as she wrote in the notepad.

"And how do you feel about wolves?" Tenten asked looking up at Kiba.

"Yeah they're cool." Kiba said with a smile.

"Good. Now next Lee is it?" Tenten asked as she looked to the green dressed

And so the meeting continued well into the afternoon to the point that Tenten practically knew the princes inside and out. Lee was hyper and quick on his feet. He liked the the forest and loved the color green.

Shikamaru was basically the opposite of the happy go lucky prince. Shikamaru liked to sleep and not work all that much, while his favorite color was white like the clouds he had said.

Choji was harder to figure out since he refused to stop eating. Thankfully with Kankurou to translate Tenten had found that Choji was quite a relaxed person, but he could turn really nasty when provoked. Tenten had also found that Choji was fine with any dull color as long as it wasn't black he would be fine.

After Choji came Kankurou himself. Tenten had found that the boy like puppets and like larger animals that look scarier then they truly were. Kankurou also told her that his favorite color was brown like his hair, tenten wasn't really sure she wanted to know more after that.

After Kankurou came the hype Naruto kid. The kid said, in his fast way of speaking, that he liked dog like animals but they weren't dogs. After a three minute debate between the groups they all figured out that Naruto had been talking about foxes. After that Naruto had explained that he like the color orange, but not dark orange, and that he liked to go running but not as much a Lee did. After Naruto came the creepy kid Shino himself.

Shino had kept his explanations short and sweet and to the point another traits Tenten had marked down. Shino liked bugs and bugs only it didn't matter what kind they were if they were in the bug family then he liked them. Shino had also explained that he liked black though he would settle for a light brown if black was to hard.

Next was the silent red head that had brought Sakura back home. Tenten made herself a mental note to pick a bonded animal that matched him to a T as a thank you. Gaara was quite she could tell, but she had also seen his protective side when he had brought Sakura back. Gaara himself explained himself as non caring for others and a blood thirsty fighter, and his favorite color was what ever sand was.

Lastly was Neji and Tenten had made a special note to give the princes' leader a second pouch, with what in it she didn't know. Since Neji was just a short spoken as Gaara Tenten added in the things that she had picked up the day before when he had first come by. In her notes Neji was calm and controlled like Gaara, but Neji showed his overprotective side a little more the Gaara did. Tenten had also noted that he liked whites and lighter colors, which was a theme with the princes.

"Alright guys." Tenten said as she finally closed her note pad, "That's all I need."

"Wow now I'm trying to figure out what your going to do with that info." Naruto said as he looked up to the sky above them,

"I just want to know what youthful animal out spring flower of youth will pick for youthful me!" Lee said as he jumped around the group.

"Well I can only say there won't be a theme." Temari said with a smirk as she stood her pack of high strung Leopards jumping around her.

"Themes??" Shikamaru questioned as he looked between the tall blonde and Tenten.

"If you haven't noticed all of our bonded are cats." Tenten explained, "That's because it was easy to match the girls to a member of the cat family since were all so alike."

"At least in what we like and dislike." Tenten had added quickly after seeing the guys skeptical looks.

"True." Sakura added with a nod.

"Well then I guess we all must part ways until another day." Neji stated as he stood from the ground.

The other guys followed his lead, quickly found their mounts and began to head toward the force field, were Tenten and the others met them.

"Here." Hinata smiled as she held out a bag to Neji.

"What's this??" Neji asked skeptically not sure if he should take the offering.

"Its completely safe." Ino assured him with a smile.

"Its a temporary key into the haven, but I warn you know it will only work once. So only to use it in emergencies only until I return with your own pouches." Tenten warned from her spot atop a stack of creates.

"But how are you going to get them to us?" Naruto asked.

"Oh a gypsy has her ways." Tenten said with a bell like laugh, in which the other girls joined in.

"Well then good-bye for now." Kiba waved as the boys exited out the force field.

"Good-bye!" the girls chorused just as the force field closed behind the princes.

020202020202

Pyrus: Aliright if you want pics REVIEW and tell me I'll send them to you. SORRY!!! This was the missing chapter they'll be faster now should all be up by Augest. BUG me so i remember PLEASE it helps.


End file.
